1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wire-winding device, and more particularly to an improved wire-winding device with a better positioning structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Taiwan Patent No. 560521 discloses a wire-winding device having a positioning structure where a ball and guide grooves are disposed between a rotary base and a cover. The ball and the rotary base function as a positioning structure to achieve a fixed position of a cable wound around the rotary base. However, the ball is so small in size that it may come off the guide groove when external impact occurs, resulting in damage of the wire-winding device.